


A Carmine Taste

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Held Down, Mild Sexual Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: He watches a droplet of blood fall from him and onto her pretty, pale skin. It's...Breathtaking.





	A Carmine Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exactly 1 word away from another 10k on here this year, so. I'll post this....whatever it is. 
> 
> this was originally written for a fandom, but given that it was so short, and kinda au, and porny for the sake of it......it's better just not to tag it as such? idk
> 
> so it's a lil dark and kinky, but the tags warn for it.

He's got a cut on his lip from where she punched him earlier. It still tingles, but it's nothing like the pulses of heat that ripple through his gut at having her pinned underneath him. In fact, he's almost forgotten it until it starts to bleed again. And, open-mouthed as he was, he watches a droplet of blood fall from him and onto her pretty, pale skin. It's...

 

Breathtaking.

 

The red is a stark contrast against the white of her, just a little below her belly button. He tilts his head to get a better look at the spot it's spilled on and the movement jostles more droplets. They fall lower and lower down, trailing a few, small speckles of red.

 

He likes them; he likes the sight of it all.

 

He likes it a lot.

 

It makes him want to lick his lips, but he doesn't want to tongue away any more blood. Not when -

 

When he wants to spread her legs further and drop his mouth between them. Yeah, that would... And to kiss down slowly from where the blood first dropped. Kiss and mouth and lick and suck.

 

He swallows at the thought and slides his hands from her hips to the insides of her knees. Her skin is smooth and warm, but the palms of his hands run hotter.

 

As he pushes her legs father apart, he takes a glance up at her face. Her eyes are wide, pupils dark and watching him, and her own bottom lip is pulled in between her teeth. He gets stuck on the thought of tugging it between his own.

 

Refocusing, he looks down and lowers himself in close. Before he even does anything, there's a shift of the air around them that comes with his movement. It's heavier, all at once, and without looking, he can tell she's holding her breath. He grins and finally does what he wants to.

 

Opening his mouth wider, he presses in close enough to kiss the warm, pink skin here. But instead of that, he only lets the bottom, bloodied lip touch her. He gently skims her labia, spreading blood in it's wake, further still,

 

down,

 

down,

 

and down.

 

She's warmer here, than her thighs. He wonders more, just how hot she'll be inside.

 

Pulling back to look, he does slip his tongue along the seam of his lips (wants to run it along the seam of her) at the image before his eyes. It wasn't much blood, really, but it's still enough to be visible, enough for him to stare down at. It's beautiful.

 

It's his, here, on her.

 

He wants to taste it.

 

He'll just... he'll clean it up. With...with his tongue. Yeah. Yeah, with his tongue.

 

Which, he wastes no time in doing. He moves in again, and this time, when he licks her here, she twitches with a soft sound. It wasn't quite a word, wasn't much of anything, but it sends a shiver down his spine. It makes him press his tongue harder into her, the tip of it barely slipping further between her folds -- much more than he needs to simply remove the blood.

 

She gasps and against his hands, her legs jerk.

 

Oh yes. He likes this.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year?


End file.
